A Penny for My Soul
by Megan Hahn
Summary: Ever want to know about the other couriers? Ever want to hear about their lives while Courier 6 becomes famous? Well now you can at least for one of them.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing but my own characters. Enjoy!_

* * *

As I pushed open the bar's door the smell of alcohol and sweat invaded my nose. The room was warm from the men stuffed around poker tables drinking and yelling. I looked around for a few minutes until I saw an older man fitting the description of my customer. His hair was balding and his eyes were bloodshot probably a result of spending most of his time here. As I came closer he looked up at me.

"Are you Harkin?"

"Yes, are you the courier?" Although he was sitting in the chair I felt like he was looking down on me.

"Yes."

"When I asked for a courier I didn't expect a girl to be sent." His eyes roamed over my body.

I nervously shifted my weight to me other leg. "I can take care of myself. Want an demonstration?" I clenched my hand into a fist.

"Nah, I think I am good, at least for now. We need to discuss a few things about this package you're delivering. Sit down." Harkin motioned toward the bar stool next to him with his beer filled hand. "First thing you will get half the caps now half once you deliver it. Second you must not have anyone look at it, you also cannot look at it. If you lose it and it gets in the wrong hands the strip could be forever changed. And last if you fail and it gets to the wrong person and can promise you that you will be killed."

"Simple enough, where am I going?"

"The Tops, you'll have to find Benny he is the head of the Chairman. Once you find him you have to give him this note and from there let fate do it's bidding."

"A message really, that's all?"

"It's extremely important. Though we did our best to keep it a secret the word got out and though I hate to say it you'll have men after you to get this. This message holds the key to the strip."

"If you say so." I grabbed the envelope from his hand and stuck it in my pants pocket. "I have to go now."

He handed me 250 caps, with worry in his eyes. "Be safe."

* * *

**I deleted my original version mainly because I'm re-writing the story and didn't want to have an updated version for the first chapter and old versions for the rest. Since all that is out of the way I will start working on redoing the other chapters hopefully faster than I did getting everything sorted out. Thanks for reading, and as always please leave a comment, I always love reading comments (for the most part). :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing but my own characters. Enjoy!_

* * *

The burn of radiation filled my lungs as I walked down the barren road. These roads were used for transportation people would get in their cars and drive wherever they wanted to, with no limitations of how far your legs would go. As a courier you have to travel all over the wastes and with no other way to get somewhere, so you must depend on your legs. Maybe someday I'll restore one of the rust buckets, I'll travel all over the wastes see new things, meet new people, perhaps even go back home. I wonder if the vault's sealed up again, trapping my memories inside.

It's been eight years since I've been back there I guess there really isn't anything there for me, I never knew my mom or dad. Mother died in childbirth, Father killed by a vault junkie when me and my brothers were still young. Alexander my oldest brother was nine, Jak my other brother was six and I was three, but I do have a slight memory of it, I remember Alex running into our room saying something to Jak, and Jak crying but that's it. Alex took care of us until 9 years later the Overseer decided to open the vault door, Alex bolted out of there as quickly as he could leaving us behind without a care. To my knowledge he decided to join a gang, then shortly died afterwards.

Jak took care of me, taught me hand to hand combat and even stole a pistol and taught me how to shoot, _so I would be prepared for the real world _he would say. Four years after Alex left, Jak and I joined the NCR. As the NCR moved east so did we, until we went through one of the towns, a few men and woman were left over from a slaver caravan coming through. The poor people were terrified and injured, one of our men kicked in a door and in response someone took a shot at him. They shot up the rest of the town, thinking they were probably raiders or a no good gang. One little girl was left no more than 14, the men all gathered around her, restraining her with ropes, she screamed and cried as the men cheered me on to kill her.

_"I can't." My hands trembled as i held my gun._

_ "Why not? It's just a child."_

_ "That's the thing it's just a child, she hasn't done anything."_

_ "But she could've."_

_ "But she didn't. I can't put my life in your hands if you don't have value for anyone's life."_

_ "Are you leaving?"_

_ "Yes, Jak are you coming with me?"_

_ "No, I'm sorry this is where I belong."_

As I walked away I heard the men cheering again, this time they were cheering on Jak. I don't know what happened that day but Jak wasn't my brother he became some blood thirsty savage, he took the shot gaining nothing but his fellow murders approval. I knew I couldn't go back home so I continued heading east, finding my new life as a courier.

The sound of gunshots brought me back to reality, I looked around only to find a few men shooting at a bottle on a fence. Sometimes I wish things were different, I wish I could still be with my brother, maybe I should have thrown my morals to my side that day. Sure I probably would've had to do that often if I stayed with them but at least I would've had some sort of family. I wonder if he's still alive, tomorrow I'll head up to Camp Forlorn Hope see if they have any information if he's dead it would be nice at least knowing he died.

The walk from Boulder city to Novac is pretty bad, then the hike up to the camp is pretty bad too but the walk back up to the strip is excruciating. I try to stray away from jobs that make me go to the strip, I personally hate the strip. I have to get up quite early in the morning and walk basically the whole day, just to get there and have to rent a bed at Vault 21. I'm not one to go out and party on the strip so there's not much enjoyment for me.

Once a month or so I go to Primm and pick up a rather large job, then for the rest I'll do small jobs such as delivering NCR packages to their different camps if it's too important to broadcast over the radio.

After I finally arrived to Camp Forlorn I went into their main tent and asked Sergeant Reyes if she could find anything about my brother.

"What's your brother's full name, age, years served, and home area?"

"Jak Blayne Tanner, he's twenty-eight, has served nine years going on ten, and home California."

"I'll see what I can find." She walked over to one of the file cabinets and searched for a few minutes before she returned with a file. "The file says he's not dead but that can be untrue, we don't always know for sure. He is still serving, he is now a Ranger and he should be in the area. He is base up in Ranger Station Delta and doesn't seem to be out on any missions. Does that help?"

"Yes, a lot. Thanks." Luckily Ranger Station Delta is just up to the North a bit so it won't be out of my way. Finally I'll be able to see Jak in over six years.

* * *

**This chapter took a bit longer than I hoped but hey what can I say I get distracted easily. This chapter was basically a summary of her past, just giving you an idea of what's up. I've been working on this story and another one of my stories periodically, plus a few new poems which I'm debating on if I should finish them and then post them. Also school just started though only a week in the homework is starting to pile up, so chapters being completed and posted my take longer than usual but know I'm always working on something. As always please comment, if you don't that's cool I understand, your views do a lot for me anyways, knowing people see my writing and hopefully like it helps me keep writing. Thanks for your time ... you know I just realized my comment at the end is almost longer than my story haha, I apologize. Goodbye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing but my own characters. Enjoy!_

* * *

I pushed my legs to take me up and down the hills, I was already tired from this morning's walk but I am compelled to see my brother. I miss seeing his bright blue eyes, I miss his loving hugs even when he hugged a bit too hard. I need to see him, even if he had changed.

I continued up the final to see a destroyed building, a sandbag barricade, and a ranger.

"Hi, is Jak Tanner here?" I asked the faceless ranger.

In reply the ranger embraced me in a hug. "Hey sis." Jak removed the signature ranger helmet from his head, revealing his dirty blonde hair and slight facial scruff. He was much taller than six years ago and his muscles were finally developed as well as toned. "What brings you out here?"

"I wanted to see you. You look so," I paused for a moment "different." His skin was tanned and his face hardened with hatred.

"You look different too, sis. It looks like you've spent some time roaming the wastes." He motioned towards my now partial tanned arms. "Rico, Axel come out here!" Jak yelled towards the bunker hatch.

Four men emerged from the hatch in reply to Jak's yell. Rico was the first one to see me. "Bree?" He walked closed to me. "God, you're hot!" He surveyed my body, stopping at my cleavage. "Come back for another round?" He asked me following with a wink.

Axel came up to me and hugged me leaving his manly scent on my body. "Good to see you alive, babe." Axel was like my second brother, he always had protected me and I'm sure he would lose his life for me.

"So you're the girl who slept with her whole troop?" Another man I didn't recognize said.

"I didn't sleep with everyone."

"Ya, we never had sex." Axel said.

"You wish you would've thought." The man said.

"Hell ya, look at her. But truthfully no, it would be like sleeping with my sister." He threw his arm around me.

"What happened to the rest of the troop?" I turned my attention back to Jak.

"Brendon, Kellin, and Derek all died, Austin started a family, and Dante is in the bunker."

"Can I see him?"

"Ya, he's in pretty bad shape though."

"I don't care I want to see him."

"Okay this way." Jak opened up the bunker hatch and motioned for me to enter. Once I entered there was a set of stairs below my feet; the stairs lead into a damp all cement room with a desk, a refrigerator, and shelves lined with food. "Home sweet home." Jak smiled at me once again. Before the bombs fell this was probably someone's personal fallout shelter but now that's they're long gone the NCR had made this into a ranger camp.

"It's nice down here." I tried to smile back at him.

"Do you want something to drink?" Rico asked me as he opened the refrigerator door.

"No, I'm good." He'd probably drug my drink, not like he hasn't before. "Where's Dante?"

"In there." Jak pointed toward a small bedroom. "We'll stay out here, give you some privacy."

I walked into the bedroom to see a lump in the bed breathing softly. I sat at the foot of the bed looking at his weak pale face.

He slightly opened his eyes then recognized my face. "Bree?" He took a deep breath. "God, what kind of drugs did they give me?" He slightly murmured to himself. "I mean dreams are one thing but haulnations, really?"

I reached forward and grabbed his limp hand. "It's me, Dante. It's actually me."

"Damn it now it's talking to me." He closed his eyes trying to make me go away.

I stood up and kissed him, not a peck but a passionate one like old times.

His eyes shot open, now his dull gray eyes stared into my bright blue ones. "Bree, you are real." He tried to sit up but didn't have the strength to.

"What happened to you?" I kneeled at his bedside keeping eye contact.

"War." He replied dryly.

"At least you're still alive. Dante, I missed you."

"I did too, I'm so sorry I didn't leave with you."

"It's okay it was your decision." I didn't care about that anymore; I just wanted to be with right here, right now.

"But I didn't keep my promise. Are you...with anyone?"

"No, I've been busy. Too busy and I couldn't get you off my mind."

"I'm sorry I betrayed you. After you left it tore me apart, I hated you, wanted you out of my mind. I changed, I became one of the other men no mercy or regrets." He grabbed onto my hand.

"It's okay, there's no reason to live in the past. We are here, now, together."

"I love you. I need to show you something." He removed his hand from my hand and removed the sheet from his other shoulder. "I…I don't know how it happened." Below his shoulder was nothing, an empty shape which once held an arm. "You don't like me anymore do you? I'm useless!"

"What? No!" I grabbed onto his hand once again. "I'll love you no matter what."

"Your brother has changed, he's a monster." Dante said quietly. "He doesn't care about anyone or anything."

"I kind of guessed that. I didn't want it to be true but deep down I knew it was." He seemed more aggressive than ever, and his face had been molded with hatred.

"Hey Bree, can you come out here?" Jak yelled from the other room.

"I'll be back." I stood up from the ground and walk into the main room. "Yes?"

"I need to ask something of you." His smile hid the demon within.

"And that is?"

"I need you and Ryan to go the strip." He motioned toward the other guy who came out of the bunker when I first got here.

"Well I'm headed there anyways, so why not? Why do you need my help?"

"Ryan is new to the rangers so no one recognizes him as NCR and you're not part of the NCR so there's no reason to suspect you."

"What will we be doing?"

"You have contacts on the strip, right?"

"Ya, to some point."

"Well we need some intel on the Chairmen and the Tops."

"Well if Ryan wants to tag along I'm fine with that, I'll do some digging when we get here." I turned my attention toward Ryan. "Get whatever you need; I'm going to go say goodbye to Dante. Be ready to go when I come back." I walked back into the bedroom. "Dante, I have to go."

"Are you going to come back?"

"Yes, of course. I'll help Jak, deliver this package, and then come back for you. I'll take you back to Novac and I'll take care of you." I kissed him once again. "Goodbye for now." I walked out stay but I didn't want to get too attached and not be able to leave.

Ryan stood with a full backpack waiting for me. Before he was wearing his ranger uniform but he'd changed into a white t-shirts, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. "Are you ready?" His deep voice questioned me.

"Ready when you are."He nodded to my comment and we set off to Novac.

**I lied I didn't do this over the weekend, but I did do this during my classes so it's okay. So chapter 3 ya it's only like super late but hopefully if everything goes as planned I'll be able to upload chapter more periodically. If you like my writing or Fallout FanFics check out The Burn of Radiation on Melissa Schmitt's profile. We wrote it together with two different perspectives, so ya check it out! PM me if you have any comments, concerns, questions, or suggestions. Please comment and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own anything but my own ideas. Enjoy!_

* * *

"So you joined recently?" I looked over to Ryan who walked next to me.

"Yea, kind of." He looked up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I was born in Colorado, Caesar's territory; once you are born you start training to be in Caesar's Legion. I trained just like every other boy but I wasn't like them, I hated how they treated woman, I hated how anyone they found was put on a cross or put into slavery. I continued to train until I became old enough to sever, at that point my hate for them grew larger and larger; I did as they asked for a few years but I couldn't take it anymore. I left one night while everyone slept, I ran across the Colorado border into Utah where I had a run in with a group of tribals called the White Legs. I ran away from them, trying not to die; I made it into a canyon where I found the Burned Man. They always told us about him at campfires but I always thought it was a way to scare us; he is real, burned flesh and all. Seeing me in Legionary armor he thought I was with them, he started to talk to me and told how he felt sorrow for us. After I told him my story he took he and gave me food, water, new clothes, and a weapon; he also had someone guide me out of the canyon. I later found myself at your brother's feet, so I'm not officially a ranger but the NCR lets the rangers basically get away with everything."

"Wow, how could you live with those slavers for so long?"

"I don't know. So now that I've to you my life story it's your turn."

"Haven't you talked to Jak?"

"No, I try to stay away from him."

"Understandable. I was born in California in a vault, joined the NCR, left my troop, traveled here, and became a courier."

"It sounds boring when you say it that way." He looked down at him hands. "Are you and Dante … together?"

"I don't know when we were serving together, yes. But now things are more complicated; I still have a job to do, he's still a ranger, and he's missing a goddamn arm." I paused for a moment. "I use to love him but now I'm not sure; I haven't had a relationship for six years. I didn't want to fall in love with someone else while I was still in love with him, but now that he's in front of me and I can be with him I'm not sure. I'm sorry I didn't mean to rant."

"It's okay, I like listening to you." For the first time Ryan smiled at me.

* * *

We continued to walk to my apartment in Novac, it was pretty silent the rest of the way. I like the silence, it lets me think. I pushed open my room's door. "We'll stay here tonight and start for the strip tomorrow."

"Fine by me; are we going to eat?"

"Yes, what do you want?" I walked over to my refrigerator.

"What do you have?"

"I got a few MREs."

"No! That's all we have to eat in the bunker."

"I have some leftover stew."

"Sounds great! I haven't had real food in sometime."

"Let me warm it up." I turned on the old fashioned stove top. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yea, do you have beer?"

"Yes." I opened the refrigerator once again and grabbed a beer for him and a bottle of whiskey for me. "Here" I threw Ryan the beer. "You can sit down if you'd like."

"Thanks, nice place you got here." He sat down on the couch I stole from an abandoned house.

The stew was finally ready so I grabbed two bowls and poured some stew into each. "Here you go." I handed him one of the bowls and sat down next to him."

* * *

"It's getting pretty late and we have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow; let's get some sleep." I grabbed his bowl and tossed both of the bowls into the sink.

"Good idea. Where do I get to sleep?"

"Couch or bed."

"How about the bed and you can join me, I promise I won't get touchy."

"Okay." I smiled and walked to my dresser. "I'm going to change real quick." I removed my boot, jacket, jeans, and tank top, then spilled into some sweats and a clean tank top. I turned around to see Ryan had been watching the entire time. "Like the show?"

"Very much. Do you perhaps have a pair of sweatpants I could wear?"

"I do actually." I dug through one of the drawers and tossed the pants at him.

"Thanks once again." He removed his shirt followed by his boots and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He gave me a devilish grin, then put the sweats on.

I laid on the bed, all my sore muscles crying out in relief. "Ready?"

"Yep." He turned out the lights and laid next to me. "Good night." Ryan smiled at me one last time, and then closed his eyes.

* * *

**I was going to add more to this chapter but I truthfully don't feel like typing it. The next chapter should be out sooner this week because half of it is already done. I apologize that this chapter wasn't very eventful; I promise that the story will get more exciting. PM me if you need anything, please comment, and thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own anything but my own ideas. Enjoy!_

* * *

I woke to the smell of coffee and eggs. "Why didn't you wake me up?

"You looked peaceful, so I let you be." He pulled out two plates and two coffee mugs from the cabinets. "I made breakfast."

"I can smell." I stood up and walked to where Ryan was, there were three omelets and a bowl fruit salad. "Looks good."

"Eat up." He said as he handed me a plate and a mug. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Great, I was sleeping next to you after all." He grabbed his own plate and moved it to the table. He stuck his fork into a chunk of apple and shoved it into his mouth.

* * *

Once we finally finished eating breakfast we decided we should probably get dressed. I put on a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots, tactical vest, and backpack. I shoved a dress and a pair of heels into the backpack just in case. After we both were dressed I opened the safe and grabbed some caps, put my shotgun in the backpack's built-in holster, put my knife in my boot's holster and then put the pistols on my hip holsters.

"Got enough weapons?" Ryan was only holding a rifle.

"No, one more." I grabbed my sniper rifle and smiled at him.

* * *

Our pace was fast but we still had a long way to go. "Someone's following us." I looked over to Ryan. "Don't look back."

"How do you know?"

"I can hear their whispers, their feet crunch on the ground, their machetes clink against their uniforms. They're probably Legion."

"Why would they be following us?"

"I pissed off Caesar off a while back; he probable decided I've roamed around enough."

"So you're not worried about Legionary assassins trailing behind us?"

"Not really. Get ready they are close." I pulled out my shotgun and turned around.

A flock of red emerged from the rocks and came running at us. I shot one, two, three men each one fell with blood pouring out. The reaning men didn't even flinch, they just kept running at us. Ryan didn't take a shot he just stood there and stared at them.

"Ryan! Shoot!" I yelled over the Legionary battle cries.

He wrapped his arm around my neck and whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry, my dear." He stuck a needle into my neck and liberated the contents into my bloodstream. The cries became quieter until I slipped unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry once again that this chapter took so long and was so short. I've been busy with a bunch of stuff once again and I just haven't had time to give any of my attention to this story. I also have learned I really suck at staying on a schedule so hopefully soon I'll actually start posting by the schedule. PM me if you need anything, please comment, and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own anything but my own ideas. Enjoy!_

* * *

I awoke with my hands tied behind a pole and a raging pain in my head. The sky was painted with the colors of the night sky, dappled with delicate balls of light; the giant moon shone in sky gloating about how the night had bewitched the day into disappearing.

"She is awake, go get him." A hushed voice came from a man wearing a silly hat. I could only see part of him through the fence. There were a few burgundy colored tents hidden behind the fence. After the words left the man's lips there were hurried footsteps in the other direction.

A few minutes later the footsteps had multiplied and were headed in my direction. "Glad you're awake." Ryan's voice startled me as he walked through the gate.

"Trader." I growled baring my teeth like a Legion Moungrule.

He made a_ tsk,tsk_ sound and shook his head. "Now let's get you untied so you can go have a talk with Caeser." He pulled out a knife and cut the itchy rope that restricted my wrists. "Don't try anything and you won't be killed, yet." He grabbed onto my arm and yanked my up from the ground. We walked through the gate and up a small hill to where a large tent sat. It was dyed with the blood of the killed and the threads that held together came from what riches they had left.

I once read from a pre-war book about a man named Julius Caesar. He had a great, powerful, rich empire but it all came crashing down because of his power-hungriness and greed. His friend knew that this madness had to be ended so they took him out, his closest friend. They once great man's last were: '_Et tu, Brutus?' _these words were directed at Caesar's loyal friend Brutus. Imagine the irony if the Caesar of my time is killed by his trusted friends. I secretly want that to happen, only a few people would understand that humor in that and together we'd laugh.

One of the Legionary soldiers opened the tent flap from us to enter into. Ryan shoved me into the rift to when Caesar sat. His face started to sag and the fire in his eyes had dimmed.

"Looks like age has taken a toll on you." My words weren't growled but instead coated in vemon.

"Quite her." Caesar demanded nicely enough, how could such a civil man do such evil deeds?

Ryan kicked the back on my knees forcing me to fall to the dirt floor. "Shush, do not talk." He grabbed onto my head and pointed it in Caesar's direction.

Once Caesar was satisfied with my position he began to talk. "It has come to my attention that you have some information I need." He lounged comfortably in this throne as he waited for my reply. After a few second he nodded towards Ryan and his hand met my face. "Tie her hands." A small piece of rope bounded my once free wrists. "Now I'd like you to tell me, if you'd like to stay silent I think your face is going to hurt for sometime."

"I know something." I pause a moment for dramatic effect. "I know you and your Legion are all gay." I smiled devilishly at him. "Then again that's something you already know or more correctly: feel."

"Learn some respect." Ryan said in a gruff voice before slapping me again.

"Does that offend you? Is it because you're gay and you just haven't came out of the closet yet?" I turned my neck in an awkward position to look at him.

"Quiet woman." He raised his hand once again.

"_Prohibere, fili mi. _Lower your hand." Caesar calmly said. "Do not strike her again. Now please cooperate."

"Why should I?" I returned my gaze to Caesar.

"Help me and you will gain your freedom or disobey and become a slave."

"That's where all women belong, in slavery." Ryan whispered just loud enough for me to hear him.

I turned my head towards his feet and spit. "Fuck you."

Ryan raised his boot and kicked me in the head.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, light flooded in, forcing me to shut my eyes. I opened them for a second time to see Ryan's devilish smile. "Asshole." I whispered under my breath.

"Watch your tongue or I'll cut it off." Ryan looked over to me and snarled.

"Go ahead, do it." I taunted him cruelly; even though he'd threaten me I know he wouldn't dare carry through. "I think you broke my nose." I gingerly touched my tender nose with my newly unbounded hands.

"If you run I _will _break your neck." He scowled at me and removed a knife from his belt. "You are mine now. Caesar gifted you to me. You're all mine." The smile returned to his face but this time something shone through. Behind his handsome façade there was something greedy, something possessive, something deranged. "Give me your hand." Ryan demanded grabbing towards me.

I backed away from, trying to escape. "That look … it's the same one in" I paused, "Jak's eyes." I said to myself quietly.

"I said hold your tongue!" Ryan yelled angrily, reminding me of Jak when I angered him. He raised his hand and slapped me. "Now get over here, bitch." He latched onto my arm roughly and pulled me towards him. "Give me your hand!" He forced my hand open with his right and held the knife in his left. "Don't worry it's sharp." He laughed for a few moments, then sliced open the center of my palm.

I kept quiet as the blood started the leak from the cut. I looked into his eyes, I never realized it but Jak always had the evil thing in his eyes. He didn't change, he just removed his mask.

Ryan pulled the knife to his lips and licked every drop of my crimson blood off of the cold metal. "I want to mark you as mine." His evil, twisted smile winden. "How about the brand?" He stood up and walked out the gate.

* * *

By the time he had returned I had mended my hand. My shirt had lost some of it's materials but hey it's better to have my hand fine then my shirt.

Ryan grabbed me and tied my wrists and ankles to the fence. He pulled up my shirt only half way, knowing if he'd go any higher he'd lose something very important that day. "This will hurt." He raised the red-hot brand and pressed it to my skin.

I yelled out as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. "Fuck! Ah, fuck." I tried to breath in but the pain made it difficult.

"Shut up,_canis exprimamus_." After a few more second he removed it. "See now you're mine."

I looked down at the gruesome sight of a bull on my hip.

* * *

**You know what? Fuck schedules, they're dumb. I go by the beat of my own drum. Sorry, I said this one would be a bit longer but it's really not. I've got nothing to announce, I'm not sorry. PM me if you need anything, feel free to comment, and as always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
